


Let me show you how much I missed you

by MV39



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, G!P Kara Danvers, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Phone Sex, Sex Tapes, Shower Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, This is just smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MV39/pseuds/MV39
Summary: They miss each other when one of them is away or they are both busy. Here they show how much.(Fixed chapter 4)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5am. What am I even doing?!...
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It's been a long day for Kara. Doing Supergirl stuff, chasing a story, while trying to finish another one. All she wanted was to get home, take a shower, order in, and watch a movie while waiting for her girlfriend's call.

Kara gets home to an empty apartment. She throw her purse somewhere, not really caring where it landed. She goes to the fridge to see what she has, and finds nothing. She really needs to go grocery shopping. But without Lena she doesn't want to. Lena makes it fun to go and she always makes sure that Kara (or her really) buys the groceries that she really needs. Not the junk that she used to get when she was single and alone.

Kara goes to her couch and throw herself on it. She looks at the clock. In an hour or so, her girlfriend is gonna be calling. She can't wait.

She really miss Lena. She's been in Japan for a week, and she's supposed to get home the next day. They've been dating for four months now and it's the first time they have been away from each other that long. Four amazing months. They couldn't be any happier. Kara can't wait to hold her, kiss her, cuddle her and...well, spend all day and night in bed, doing stuff.

With her eyes close, her mind starts to wonder places. She remembers the day before Lena left for Japan, they spent all day in Lena's apartment. They started on the couch, then the hallway, and ended up in bed. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Kara thinking about their activities that day right now while laying down on the couch, starts to feel a little hot. Then she starts to fantasies about all the things she would like to do to her girlfriend when she gets home. When she opens her eyes, they land on the large bulge in her pants. She gets horny pretty quickly. She hate it sometimes.

She really wish that Lena was there. She's gonna be home tomorrow, Kara thinks. But she can't wait until tomorrow. And because Lena is far away that doesn't mean she can't help her. She definitely can.

Taking her phone from the pocket of her pants, she texts her girlfriend.

**Kara: hey baby, are you busy right now?**

It doesn't take too long for Lena to answer, and that gets Kara more excited.

**Lena: Hi, love. No, I'm not busy right now. Is something wrong? Are you ok?**

**Kara: yeah, there is definitely something wrong…**

Kara takes a photo of the large bulge in her pants, sending it to her girlfriend. While she waits for an answer, she palmed herself through her pants, groaning.

**Lena: Oh, I see that we have a BIG problem.**

**Kara: yeah… want to help me?**

**Lena: You don't have somewhere to go?**

**Kara: nope!**

Kara waits for an answer, but got nothing. Three minutes later her phones starts to ring.

Lena.

She answers the phone call quickly.

“I thought you were going to leave me hanging.” Kara says.

“Oh, never my love. Never.” Lena respond.

“Where are you?” Kara ask.

“In the car. On my way to the final meeting of the day. I feel that is going to go magnificent.”

“So, you gonna get naughty with me, while you are on your way?”

“Is that what you want?” Lena ask, with the sexy voice of hers that does things to Kara.

“Hmm, baby, I'm already painfully hard, so you know the answer to that.”

Lena let out a quiet moan, and Kara can imagine her biting her lower lip. “Are your pants off yet?”

“No, not yet.” Kara respond.

“What are you waiting for then. Take them off, now.” Lena demand.

“So fucking bossy, you know I love that.” Kara said. Starting to tugged her belt loose and unfastened her pants. She shoved both her pants and underwear down to her ankles, freeing her member. She's painfully aroused and she haven't even started to touch herself properly just yet.

“Ok baby.” Kara says.

“Alright. Now, tell me, what were you doing or thinking that got you like this baby.”

With a hand on the base of her cock she responds. “I was missing you, and thinking about what we did before you left for Japan.”

“Oh yeah?

“Yeah, especially that BJ you gave me on the way to the airport, remember?”

“I remember that really well. I couldn't stop thinking about it almost the whole flight.”

Kara’s dick jumped a little at that and couldn't help but slowly starts to stroke herself, listening to Lena.

“You know what I want when I get home?”

“What? Talk to me.” Kara ask.

“I want you to bent me over on the counter and push your cock deep inside me pushing your thumb against my asshole as you thrust.”

“I know how much you love to be taken from behind. I enjoy it so much.” Kara says, still stroking her cock, but this time finding a rhythm.

“I would want you to thrust harder and pull my hair. My ass clapping against your hips. I know how much you enjoy the sound of our bodies while you pound me.” Lena moan. She's probably in one of those cars that have a dark window to give her privacy on the back, Kara thinks.

Her hand sped up. She's loves when Lena moans. “I would thrust harder, pulling your hair more and squeezing you tit, playing with your nipple. You’re gonna be so wet that you are gonna be dripping all over my cock.”

“Grabbing my neck, pulling me back so you push yourself deeper in me. Your cock pulsing inside me. Mmmm, you will make me squirt all over your dick baby.” Lena moans.

“Mmmm, fuck Lena!” Kara is already close. Lena can tell.

“I know you are close. Come on, just imagine, you pulling out and coming all over my tits, my stomach and all over my pussy that you claim is yours only.”

And with that, and a moan, Kara came hard, painting her shirt with cum. It was one of her favorite shirt but right now she doesn't care. Panting and trying to catch her breath, Kara speaks.

“Lee?”

No response. Kara takes her phone from her ear and looks at the screen. Lena hang up. Without saying anything. Kara just stays looking at her screen for a minute. Did Lena just…?

“What the-” before she can even finished the sentence the door of her apartment opens. And there she was. Lena. Looking at Kara with a predatory look. Closing the door behind her, and locking it because she doesn't want Alex interrupting them, like it happened before.

Kara sits on the couch, still looking at Lena, while she makes her way slowly to Kara. Kara starts to take her shirt off and just by looking at Lena, she's is getting hard again. When Lena gets to her she takes off her heels and get down to her knees right in front of Kara. Yep, Kara is definitely hard again.

Lena takes Kara's member into her hand. She starts to slowly stroke starting from the base to the tip. That got them both moaning. Red and warm lips wrapped around the head of her cock. Kara puts her hand on Lena's hair, pushing her down asking for more, to take it all. Kara moans when Lena takes as much as she can, with one hand on the base of her dick and the other one on her balls, massaging while she moves up and down.

Lena keeps going, and Kara is so into it that she's starts to move her hips at Lena's rhythm. Pushing more deep until she touch the back of Lena's throat, and got Lena gagging, and Lena doesn't stop.

“You like that, huh? Your mouth full with my dick. Fuck, baby you are so good.”

Lena moans at that and gets Kara almost on the  edge. Taking her lower lip between her teeth trying not to cum just yet. That is until Lena swallowed around her cock, and Kara couldn't take it anymore. She cums moaning loudly.

“Fuck, Lena!”

Lena starts to slow her movement, still swallowing all of Kara's cum that she can get. Some dripping from the side of her mouth, but doesn't care, on the contrary, she loves when they get messy.

  
Releasing Kara's member with a loud pop, Lena stands up. She bends over a little until she is face to face with her girlfriend and kiss her. Kara moaning in her mouth, tasting herself on Lena's tongue. While kissing, Kara wraps her hands in Lena's waist and push her down to straddle her.

Kara's hands move up and down on Lena's sides. Touching every curve. One hand moving to Lena's neck to move her closer and and kiss her deeper. The other going down to Lena's ass, that looks fantastic in that skirt btw, and grabs it. Then giving her a loud smack, making her moan, loudly.

Hands move to Lena's amazing thighs moving up and down. Fingers slipping under Lena’s skirt pushing it higher until it's on Lena's waist. And Kara stops. The kiss and her hands. She felt the tip of her dick brushing Lena's clit.

Lena is not wearing any underwear.

Kara groans. “You were expecting this to happen, didn't you?”

“Of course, darling. It's been a week. I missed you.” Lena whispers in her lips.

Kara push her head back down and kiss her hard. It makes Lena to grind.

“Rub it all over my pussy, you know I love that. Then you can put it in.” Lena said, breathless from the kiss and how horny she is.

Kara takes her cock and starts to rub it all over Lena's cunt. Starting down from the entrance moving it up to her clit. She does it a few times making Lena moan. Lena really loves it. She can cum just from this, but she doesn't. She wants Kara inside her. She uses Lena's juice as lube. Lena is dripping. Then shoving it deep inside her.    

   “Mmm, yeah fuck!” Lena moans. 

She start slow, strokes long and deep slowly getting faster as she fill Lena's pussy. Lena starts to move. Kara grabs her ass and lifting her. Dropping her down harder and starts to move faster, Lena’s hips speeding up, meeting Kara's.

“I love how you bounce on it!” Kara groans, smacking Lena's ass making her moan.

Kara takes Lena's shirt and rip it open. Sliding it down her arms, throwing it somewhere, she doesn't care. Unclasp her bra and throw it as well. Lena's boobs are her favorite. She palms Lena's breasts, and pinch her nipples, not too hard because of the piercings. She loves those piercings so much.

She takes one in her mouth and starts licking and nipping at it. While she plays with the other. Going back and forward. Lena's hand in Kara's hair pulling her closer. She loves how much Kara loves her breasts. She still remembers how Kara, before dating, used to stare at them. Then blush when she got caught.

Kara felt Lena’s walls clenching around her, and she knows she's close.

“Fuck Kara! I'm so close, babe!”

“I know baby, I know.”

 

Without warning she lay Lena down on the couch, lifting her legs over her shoulders and pounding into her amazingly wet pussy. Enjoying so much the sounds of their skin clapping and Lena's moans getting louder and louder every second as she fucks her, harder, deeper and faster.

“Oh, Kara! I'm cumming, Kara!”

“Cum for me, Lena.” Kara says, also really close.

Lena cums hard, while calling Kara's name. Nails digging into the unbreakable skin. Not leaving any mark, of course. Lena's wall clenching around Kara's cock so much, Lena is doing it in purpose because she knows that Kara loves it.

“Lena, I'm gonna cum! Where do you want it?” Kara ask, holding back, still pounding into her.

Lena thinks about it, for a quick second.

Fuck it.

“Inside. I want it inside.”

Kara frowns, trying to hold back as much as she can for Lena to be sure where she wanted it. “Baby, are you sure? Do you really want that?”

Lena clench her walls harder, making Kara groan loudly.

“Cum inside me Kara. Make me yours, all yours!”

And with that Kara cums, inside her. Painting her walls with cum. Moaning. It feels is good that she can't stop. There so much, that half of it drips from Lena's pussy, making a mess on the couch. Lena loves it.

Kara starts to slow down, when she finished. When she stops her movement, she wraps her arms around Lena's waist, holding her closer. Lena wraps hers around Kara's neck. Both of them still panting, trying to catch their breath.

When they catch it, neither of them talk. Kara's head under Lena's chin, leaving kisses and nips on her neck. Then pushing back to look at Lena.

She smiles, sleepy already. “Hi” she whispers.

“Hey, you.” Lena whispers back, brushing Kara's hairs from her face.

“Welcome home, my love.”

“I'm glad to be home.”

They both kiss, softly and slowly... tongue included. Then pulling back and looks at each other.

“So...final meeting of the day, huh? Was it magnificent, like you thought is was going to be?” Kara ask with a smirk

“It was more than.” Lena respond, giving her a peck on the lips.

They stay silence. Then the crinkle on Kara's face appears. She's thinking about something.

“What is it, Kara?”

“Lee... I-I came... inside you. I'm so sorry!”

Before Kara starts to rumble her apologies Lena speaks.

“Hey, hey! Look at me. I wanted it, ok? You ask me, and I told you where I wanted it. I'm the one who should be sorry, for not asking if that's what you wanted too. I just...I wanted to feel closer to you. I'm sorry. I'll take the pill, so you don't have to worry.”

“Don't apologise. I wanted to feel closer to you too. And I liked it, it felt amazing. But, Lee, it's just...early to take the next step.”

"I know, baby. And I agree. I'm one hundred percent with you.” Lena smiles at her.

They kiss again.

“Next time, remind me to buy more condoms. We ran out, already. That's why I didn't stop to put one on. Plus I didn't know you were going to be here today!” Kara said, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

“I should have told you that I was going to be here early, sorry. I just wanted to surprise you.” Lena pouts.

“It was an incredible surprised.”

They just stay looking at each other, Rao knows how long. Until they speak at the same time.

“I love you.”

They both laugh and smile with tears in their eyes. Fuck it, if it's too early in their relationship to say it. They feel it. They make eachother happy. That what matters.

Kara pulls out, slowly, making Lena whimper quietly at the lost.

“Wanna take a shower, and then nap, Ms Luthor?”

“I would love to, Ms Danvers.” Lena said, with a smirk.

Kara stands out and helps Lena. Then noticed the mess they made on the couch. There was cum, already dry, on it.

“I need a new couch. That's not gonna come off. And I know that if Alex sees it, she's not going to want sister's night or game night's here anymore.”

“I'll get you a new one.” Lena said.

“No! You are not, Lena Luthor.”

“Kara, come on!” Lena whines.

“I can buy myself a new couch. You already help me enough, feeding me every day.”

“Hmm, true.” Lena looks at her with The Look. Taking her lower lip between her teeth. Walking backwards towards Kara's room, to go and get it the shower.

“That's not what I meant!” Kara said, blushing but follows her anyways.

“Oh really?”

Kara groans, and grabs her by the hand pulling her closer. And lifting her up, making Lena wrap her legs around Kara's waist and arms around her neck. Making her way to the shower.

“You are dangerous, Lena Luthor.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi...
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

It's been a long day/night for Kara. She promised Lena that she was going to make her dinner tonight. She promised her a movie, and some cuddles on the couch, with their dog Krypto. It was going to be a great evening for them, to relax and enjoy each others presence.

They have been busy the whole week. All they had time for when they got home was just feed Krypto, take a shower,  and go to bed. That's it. They missed each other in many ways. That's why they had planned that amazing evening. But Kara had to cancel last minute because Supergirl was needed at the DEO for an emergency.

She could sense the disappointment in Lena's voice when she called.. Kara doesn't blame her. She's disappointed as well. She hates when she has to do this to Lena. No matter how many times Lena says that she understands, Kara knows. By the look in her girlfriend's face, and the way she says, “It's ok. Go. I understand.” Kara knows she's sad and a little disappointed.

Kara knows that Lena understands. They talked about it when they started dating. But everytime Supergirl is needed, Kara’s heart breaks. She doesn't want to lose the love of her life. She knows she needs to balance CatCo, Supergirl duties, and her personal life. And she better do it before losing one of the most important person in her life. The person she loves.

Kara lands on the balcony of their bedroom. Opening the door slowly. She can tell that Lena is sleeping already. Her heart is steady, calm, and she's breathing softly. Snoring lightly. Kara takes her suit off and goes shower before going to bed. When she's done,  she puts her boxer brief and get in bed. Lena's back is facing her so she wraps her right arm around Lena's waist and pulls her closer, giving her girlfriend a kiss on the shoulder.

Lena pulls Kara’s arms closer, tangling her fingers together.

“I'm glad you are home, love.” Lena said, half asleep.

Kara nuzzles the brunette's neck.

“I love you.” Kara whispers, pulling her girlfriend closer.

“I love you too. Everything ok at the DEO?

“We'll talk about it tomorrow. Go back to sleep.”

“Mmkey. I love you.” she said before falling back to sleep in less than five seconds. Kara smiles, and falls asleep at the sound of Lena's heartbeat.

The next morning Kara wakes to an empty bed. She closes her eyes again to figure out where Lena was. She was in the shower. With a smirk on her face and a morning boner, Kara gets up from bed and walks to the bathroom. She takes off her boxer brief and join the love of her life.

She hugs Lena from behind, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist. Pressing her erection on Lena's ass.

“Good morning to you too.” Lena chuckles.

“I missed you.”  Kara said, kissing the brunette's shoulder.

“I can tell.”

Lena turns around and look between her girlfriend's legs. She hums, like she made a decision in her head. She touch Kara’s abs, scratching them while her hands keep going down. Her thumbs making lazy circles on the hipbone making Kara’s cock jump a little. Then she takes the cock in her hand and start stroking it slowly, making the blonde moan.

Kara made a move to kiss Lena but she moved her head and kiss Kara on the cheek and whispers on her ear.

“You wanna be a good girl for me?” Lena ask.

“Always.” Kara whispers.

“Ok, then.” Lena stops stroking Kara’s member and moves so her back was touching the wall. “Get on your knees.” she ordered.

Kara is shocked for a moment but after blinking a few time she does what she's told. They love playing like this. But it always surprise Kara, no matter how many times they do it. When she's on her knees, Lena opens her legs a little and lift her right and throw it over Kara’s shoulder.

“You know what i want.”

Kara knows exactly what her girlfriend wants. Kara holds Lena hips so she doesn't fall, and without wasting any time she buries her face where she knows Lena wants her. Lena pulling her close by grabbing her by the hair.

Kara pass her tongue through her lover's slit. Doing that a few times to make Lena more wet than she already is. The blonde flick her tongue on her clit before sucking on it, making Lena move her hips for more. She keeps going making her girlfriend grind into her face. Kara starts to tease the entrances with her finger. She keeps teasing until Lena is a moaning mess. The blonde is about to enter one finger but stops when she hears Lena.

“Stop!”

Kara looks up at Lena with a frown.

“Stand up.”

Kata stands up, and Lena close the distance between them. Lena kissed her hard, like it's been too long. Tongue brushing. Moaning after tasting herself on Kara’s tongue. Biting Kara’s lower lip hard, she knows that it won't hurt the superhero,  so she loves doing it. Pulling back she looks at Kara in the eyes. Telling her what she need.

Kara can read her very well. She knows what she wants. She always knows. Kara kiss her this time slowly. Taking her time. She reach down to her cock and stroke herself a few times. A minute later she pulls back and picks Lena up. The CEO wrapping her legs around Kara and quickly kiss her again. Kara holds her with one arm while with the other reach down again to her cock. Kissing Lena's neck, Kara starts to rub her member all over Lena's pussy. With the tip of the head making circles over her clit.

“Kara, please.”

Kara wants Lena. By seeing her all wet and ready, all Kara wants is to fuck her until she can't walk anymore. So she doesn't waste more time and shove her cock inside her girlfriend, making her moan loudly.

“Oh fuck!” Lena almost screams.

“Talk to me, baby. How do you want it? Do you want it slow, like this?” Kara starts to fuck her slow and hard for a moment. “Or… do you want it fast?” She starts to move faster making Lena's breast jump and ass hitting the wall. “You feel so good, Lee.” Kara moan.

“Slow, fast, harder. However you want, baby! Just keep fucking me, please!”

Kara keeps fucking her fast and hard, Lena gripping on her shoulders moaning Kara’s name. They keep going, until Kara starts to suck and nip at Lena's pierced nipples. Lena loves how Kara enjoys playing with her breast. Kara can tell that Lena is close. She is as well but wants Lena to cum first.

“I love your pussy so much, baby. So tight around my cock. Fuck, i can take you all day if i wanted to. Would you let me? Would you let me destroy this pussy, whenerver i want to?”

Kara knows how much Lena loves when she talks to her like that.

“Yes! This pussy is yours, you can take it whenever you want. I'm yours, all yours Kara!”

And with that Lena is cumming hard all over Kara’s member. But that doesn't stop the superhero. She keeps thrusting and thrusting until she's about to cum. She pulls out and pumps her cock a few times before she's cumming as well. Painting the wall with cum.

When they are done, Lena kiss Kara slowly, pulling her closer.

"I love you.” Lena whispers on her lips.

“I love you.” Kara responds.

After that they help each other wash out. They get out of the shower, get dressed and walk downstairs to the kitchen. Lena starts making breakfast while Kara feeds Krypto before stepping outside to the balcony to make a call.

A few minutes later the blonde makes her way inside. Breakfast was already served on the table, and Lena waiting for her with a smile. Making her smile as well. Kara walk to her and kiss her. She loves her so much.

They start eating, Lena asking about the emergency last night. And Kara rants about how it wasn't really an emergency. That it was just Alex that wanted to take some blood.

“And she made me wait for the results that took forever! Even though i told her that you were waiting for me. That's when i texted you that i didn't know if i was going to make home early. I'm really sorry, Lena.”

“Hey, darling. It's ok, really.” Lena reassured her but Kara was not having it.

“No, Lee. It's not ok. I want to spend more time with you, you are my girlfriend. We live together and because of how busy i get or whatever i don't get to be with you that much. I hate that i have to cancel our plans because Supergirl is needed somewhere. Even when is something that can wait or is something that they can handle. I hate it, and i know you don't like it either. I love doing what i do, but i want to be here with you as well.”

“I'll admit that sometimes is hard. And i want to spend more time with you. But, love, i understand. We talked about this. You are a superhero. If you are needed somewhere, you have to go, no matter what you're doing. It's important.”

“But you are important too. I love you so much, Lena. And i don't want to lose you. That's why i called Alex a few minutes ago.”

“What did you say?” Lena ask.

"I told her that i love doing Supergirl duties, and i love helping people. But that i needed to balance my life. Supergirl is important, but Kara Danvers is as well. I have a job at CatCo that i want to get even better at. I told her how much i love you, and i didn't want to lose you. So, now Supergirl is going to be needed when there's something really important and/or a life or dead situation.  The other stuff the DEO can handle. Or NCPD.”

Lena is looking at her with tears in her eyes. She have never had someone who would do this for her. Make time in their busy life for her. She doesn't know how she got so lucky, to have someone in her life who finally loves her and wants to make her happy. This is her life now.

“I love you so much.” Lena said, tears running down her cheeks.

“I love you, Lena Luthor.”

Kara cupped her face and brings her girlfriend closer to kiss her softly. Brushing the tears always with her thumbs. After more kisses and hugs they finished eating and clean the table. They end up in bed cuddling. Lenas head on Kara’s chest.

“You are not going to lose me, you know. No matter what. Even if I'm all old and ugly. I will always love you.” Lena breaks the silence.

Kara hums. “You know there's a solution to that, right? With the machine in the Fortress of Solitude you can live as long as me.”

“I know, baby. I'm still thinking about it.”

“It's ok. Take as much time you need.” Kara said, giving Lena a kiss on top of her head.

They stay quiet for a bit, until Lena breaks the silence again.

“What were you going to cook me yesterday?” Lena ask, raising her head to look at Kara.

“Homemade potstickers!”

Lema raised an eyebrow.

“Well, ok that was for me. I was going to make your favorite pasta. With that awful kale, and everything.” Kara pouts.

Lena chuckles. “You are adorable.”

Kara gives her a peck on the lips. Giving her another kiss, and then another one. They end up making out in bed. Lena straddling Kara. Before it gets more heated, Lena pulls back, sitting while still straddling Kara.

“I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Oh?” Kara frowns.

“I found something yesterday…”

“Ok… what did you find?”

“Um… ok, let me show you.”

Kara can tell that Lena is excited but nervous for some reason. Lena stands up from bed and walks to the closet. She takes a black box from the top shelf, and takes something out before walking out of the closet with it. She wiggle it on her hand, showing it to Kara, making her raise an eyebrow. She learned that from her girlfriend, of course.

In Lena's hand is a Nikon D850. It makes Kara more confused.

“A camera?...”

“Yes.” Lena walks to the bed and straddles Kara again, with a smirk on her face. Kara sits up and takes the camera from Lena's hand to look at it.

“It's a really good camera. But, Lena, I'm not understanding.”

“Ok, let me explain.” Lena takes the camera back and turns it on. “I don't remember when or why i bought this to be honest. But anyways, i found it yesterday on the closet. It made me think of one of the things I've been wanting to do since… forever. Have you ever thought about watching yourself having sex?”

“Umm… yeah, i guess.”

“Mhm, me too. And yesterday i found a way to do it.”

“What does that have t-... Oooh! Wow. Ok, so… you want to… when we are… umm ok. Wow.” Kara said, blushing, but feeling her member twitch just thinking about how hot it would be to record themselves having sex and then watching it back.

“What do you say, my love?” Lena purrs. She's been thinking about it since yesterday when she found the camera. She really want to do it. But she needs to make sure that Kara will be comfortable and into it as she is.

“I-I, yes. Oh yes, i want to. But please, hide that memory card really well, after.” Kara responds quickly, pulling Lena close to kiss her. The kiss gets heated really fast. Lena press the record button and makes Kara lay down.

“Don't worry, darling. The only people seeing this will be just you, and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if in the next chapter you want me to continue exactly where i ended, or if you want them to talk more about it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... i tried.
> 
> Guys, if there any mistakes or whatever, just know that english is not my first language and that im not really a writer. I know! I should get a beta but i don't have any friends or someone who i talk to or whatever. But if someone is interested i would like to talk. I really want to make the stories better for you guys. Other than that, ENJOY!

Lena push Kara’s shirt up so she can film her girlfriend's amazing abs. One hand holding the camera and the other scratching the abs. She knows Kara loves it. Her hand keeps going down, until she gets to the bulge on Kara’s pants. She cups the member making the blonde groan and moving her hips.

“Kara, are you sure about this?” Lena ask, not making another move. She wants to make sure. Lena doesn't want her girlfriend doing something just to make her happy. She wants to make sure the blonde wants it as well.

Kara sits up, and cups Lena's face to kiss her softly.

“I never thought about it. It's something new, for sure. But i want this, i really do.”

Lena gives her a peck on the lips before moving.

"Ok, then. Let's take this off, shall we?” Lena said.

She gets up to get on her knees in front of the bed. Kara moves to sits at the end of it, opening her legs, taking her shirt and bra off before taking the camera from Lena and leans back a little to film her. Lena takes off Kara’s pants slowly, just for show, leaving her just on her boxer briefs. Kara moves the camera to film how hard she is by this. She can see the length of her cock and a patch of pre cum already.

Lena moans and starts massaging and leaving little kisses on the cock through the boxers.

“So ready for me.”

“This is yours, so come and take it.” Kara said, in that sexy lower voice that makes Lena wet in an instant.

Lena pulls at the boxers, asking. After Kara nods, Lena helps her out of them. Freeing the hard cock, Lena moans when she saw it. She can see how hard her girlfriend is. All she want right now is to make her feel good.

Kara can see the desire on the CEO’s face. Lena wants her. The blonde takes the camera on her left hand and takes her shaft with the other and starts stroking slowly. Spreading the pre cum all over the cock. She points the camera to Lena's face and shaft by leaning back a little more.

After making Lena almost drool and stroking her member for a bit, Kara ask Lena to get closer. When Lena gets closer, Kara takes her cock in her hand once again, passing the head over Lena's lips.

“Open.” Kara whispers.

Lena opens her mouth and Kara puts it in slowly, hissing in pleasure watching her girlfriend taking it almost all like a champ. Kara is sure that she won't get tired of the view.

She have had her cock sucked a few times before she met Lena. Lucy was amazing with that little mouth of hers. She loved/loves Kara’s dick. They fucked so many times, that they both lost count. The sex was amazing. Feelings were something they wasn't expecting, but after talking about it and try to do something, Lucy was needed somewhere else by her father and she didn't know if she was coming back. So, more than sex never happened between them.

And then she met Lena.

The beautiful, sexy, smart, passionate CEO of L-Corp. The woman who changed the reporter's life, for the better. The love of her life. The woman who is currently sucking her cock like if her life depends on it.

Kara remembers the first time Lena gave her a blowjob. It was the best bj she have ever received. The blonde remembers saying that to her ‘best friend’ at the time. And the CEO just looked at her with that sexy smirk and eyebrow.

_ “Better than the others you've had before you met me?” Lena ask. _

_ “I don't like to compare. I'm just gonna say you are something else, Ms Luthor.” _

Kara will never forget that moment. It was the first time she had sex with Lena. It was amazing. And it was also when the blonde ask CEO to be her girlfriend. Best. Day. Of. Her. Life. For both of them really.

The way Lena is sucking her dick right now, it reminds her of the first time, for some reason. Maybe is the way Lena is trying to take it all in her mouth down to her throat. The way she's looking up at Kara with those intense eyes. The way she's stroking the base of the cock with her hand, trying to give Kara all the pleasure. She's giving Kara a show, just like the first time. A show for her. A show for the camera. She's enjoying it too much.

Kara puts her hand on Lena's hair, pushing her down a little more. Kara zooms in on her girlfriend's mouth, enough to see clearly how her cock disappears in the amazing mouth. Zooming out, Kara stands up from the bed, not taking her shaft out of Lena's mouth. She starts moving her hips, fucking her girlfriend's mouth, slowly, then picking up speed. Lena looks up, directly to the camera. She loves this. She feels exposed in a way and she's enjoying it as much as Kara is. She can see it in her girlfriend's eyes. The way Kara is looking at the little screen on the camera, biting her lower lip and and the pleasure on her face. Lena can tell her girlfriend is loving it.

“Mmm, just like that. Fuck, you are so good at this.” Kara moans.

Lena moans as well. She keeps sucking trying once again to take it all in her mouth. When she feels the tip of the head touching her throat, she swallows around it. Making Kara gasp and making herself gag around the cock. It takes Kara almost to the edge, but she holds back. She doesn't want to cum like this.

Taking her shaft out of Lena's mouth Kara turns around to face the bed. Lena looking at her with a curious look.

“Get on bed, baby. On your stomach, face down, ass up for me.” Kara commands.

Lena doesn't waste any time. She gets up from the floor and crawls on the bed. Once again giving Kara/the camera a show. Kara points the camera to the bed, filming Lena moving her amazing ass for her. She zooms into her girlfriend's pussy, she's dripping, Kara can see it clearly on the camera. Kara groans and starts stroking herself, filming that as well. Pointing the camera at Lena once again, Kara walks slowly to the bed,  enjoying the view. It is a magnificent view, she's glad that she can film it.

When she gets to her girlfriend, Kara spreads one of the ass cheeks to take a better look at Lena's dripping pussy. She pass her thumb through the entrance, spreading the wetness all over the beautiful cunt.

“Is this all for me, Lee?”

Lena moans. “All for you. This is what you do to me, Ms Danvers.” Lena said, moving her ass back for more pressure. What she wasn't expecting was two fingers slipping deep inside of her so easily. Lena almost screams Kara’s name. The blonde starts fucking her from behind with her fingers. Looking for a good angle to film her fingers disappear into what she claims is hers only. When Kara finds the perfect angle, she can't help but moan. It's a beautiful scene. She can't wait to watch it back.

“Yes! Keep going, Kara.”

Kara keeps fucking her until she can feel the walls clenching around her fingers. Lena is close. So, Kara stops completely. Taking her fingers out slowly before putting them in her mouth and moaning because of how good her girlfriend tastes.

“You taste amazing, Lena.”

“Kara, please. Fuck me. I want you.”

Kara takes her cock in her hand and starts to rub it on her girlfriend's pussy. Teasing the entrance with the tip of the head. Lena is moving her ass back, she wants Kara inside her so bad. This is one of her favorite positions, so she's exticed. And excited to watch it back.

Kara finally puts it in slowly. Lena moans so loud that it almost makes Kara cum on the spot. This is the third time they do it without a condom, so Kara is excited because it feels so much better to be inside of Lena like that. But she's also in her head, reminding herself to not cum inside.

When she's all the way in, she doesn't make another move.

“Baby, please!” Lena said, trying to move back, but Kara stops her by grabbing her by her shoulder hard, but not that hard to hurt her. She then smacks Lena's ass, making her moan. She loves when Kara is rough with her in bed.

“You really want it that bad, huh?” Kara said.

“So fucking bad. Please, give it to me, Kara. I'll do whatever you want, just fuck me already. Please!” Lena begged.

“Whatever I want?” Kara raise an eyebrow.

“Yes, baby. Whatever you want.”

“Alright, then. I want you to rub your clit while i fuck you. And i don't want you to cum until i say so. Understood?”

“Yes! Yes, I'll do it.”

Kara points the camera to her hips and Lena's ass where she can see her cock go in and out before thrusting her hips hard making Lena scream her name.

“Kara!”

“Your clit, Lena. Come on.”

Lena takes one of her hands from the bed and reach down to her clit and starts rubbing it while Kara fucks her fast and hard like she loves doing when she wants Lena to know who's in control at the moment. Grabbing her by her hip, pushing her back to her cock while she thrust forward.

Kara can see in the little screen how shiny is her cock by her girlfriend wetness and her pre cum mix together. It's so hot.

“What if people see this, huh?” Kara said, giving Lena a harder thrust making her almost scream again. “What would people think if they see a Luthor being fucked so hard by a simple reporter? Making her moan and scream like that. What would they think, Lena?”

Lena is a moaning mess right now. It's so hot when Kara talks like that or talks about how much she loves Lena's pussy. Or talks while having sex in general. It turns Lena on more. She still rubbing her clit like crazy. Kara can feel the walls clenching around her cock, she knows Lena is close.

“Kara, I'm so close! Please, make me cum!”

“No, not yet. A little more, i know you can do it.”

Lena tries to hold back. Kara wants to get close as well before letting her cum. They've never done this before, the holding back their orgasm. Plus the camera.  All of this is new, and they love it. They didn't know they would enjoy it so much.

After a few minutes of fucking Lena as hard as she can, Kara is close. She wants to cum inside. It is so tempting. But she can't, they are not ready. At least that's what they said at the beginning of their relationship. It's been a year almost two. But still, they need to talk about it.

Kara keeps thrusting, smacking Lena's ass. Lena is been holding it for a while now, so she makes the decision.

“Cum for me, Lee. You've been so good. You deserve to let go. Cum, baby.”

“Fuck!” Lena screams.

She's cumming, and she's cumming hard. So hard that she's biting the pillow because of how intense it is. Kara have made her cum hard before. But it was never this intense. I mean, it was intense, always. But this was another level. And before she can think about anything else, she's squirting all over Kara’s cock, screaming Kara’s name louder than ever.

_ Oh my God. _ It takes Kara by surprise as well. She's cover in Lena's juice everywhere. It is so hot that it takes her to the edge. But she keeps thrusting and thrusting. Then she realize and pulls out fast(did she though?). Pumping her cock, painting Lena's back with her cum. It's a lot. She haven't cum this much before either. Its new and she loves it.

Both of them panting, trying to catch their breath. Kara filming Lena's back that has cum all over it. Then moving the camera down to show the mess Lena made on her.  _ This is art. _

Stopping the recording, Kara puts the camera on the nightstand before laying down next to Lena, who hasn't move. Kara looks at her, getting worried.

“Lena?” Kara ask, before moving closer to her and turn her arounda bit. She's knocked out. She fall asleep after that intense orgasm. It makes Kara proud to be honest. She made her squirt and knocked her out. It makes her laugh a little.

She stands up to clean her girlfriend's back and herself before laying down again next to the love of her life. She's stays looking at her girlfriend peacefully sleeping, and listening to her heartbeat. She looks beautiful.

Kara didn't know she could fall in love with someone more and more every day. But right at this moment, she knew it was possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my tumblr if you guys want to talk or whatever.
> 
> marievioleta


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, i fixed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for that last update. I know that kind of thing is not for everybody. Its not for me either, to be honest. I just wrote what came to mind at the moment. and i know, i should have put it on the tags but the truth is that i wasn't planning on writing that kind of thing anyways. I haven't give guys an update in a long time, so i just post it without thinking about it and without knowing the respond it was going to get, and that people would stop reading. I'm not trying to make any excuses or anything. Im just telling you how i feel. I do this for you guys bc i know you enjoy it as much as i do. And i want to make people happy, not the opposite. Again, Im sorry. I fixed it. Tried to make it better so i hope you enjoy. If you would like something specific just let me know on the comments or on tumblr MV39.

When Kara called and said that they were going to have an amazing night in, Lena was expecting all of it. Amazing dinner, dessert, a movie, a bath, a massage, and amazing sex until they both fall asleep of exhaustion. That's what she thought her girlfriend had in mind as well.

What the CEO didn't expect was all of their friends in the apartment, celebrating Rao knows what. Not that she wasn't happy to see them, she loves spending time with them. But she had a long day and all she wanted was to relax with Kara.

She closes the door behind her softly, and look around, trying to figure out what's going on. Then she saw a big sign that said, 'Welcome home'. Lena frowns, confused. _ What is going on. _

Lena looks at the kitchen and watch Kara check whatever it is she's cooking in the oven before turning around and finally spotting Lena.

"Babe, you are home!" The blonde exclaimed, walking to meet her girlfriend who still hasn't move from the door.

"That i am, darling." Lena responds raising an eyebrow.

Kara kiss her on the lips softly.

"I was about to call you." Kara takes Lena's hand and pulls her to the kitchen with her. Everybody greeting her on the way.

"Kara, what's going on? You didn't tell me we were having company tonight." Lena ask.

"That's why i was going to call you! This is all last minute. Alex called and her apartment was a mess because of the moving and didn't know what to do. So i offered! I hope you are not mad." Kara rambled, with a worried look on her face.

Lena kiss her cheek and smile at her. There's a knock on the door but they don't notice.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm not mad. But i still want to know what this is all about."

"Well, Lu-"

"Lucy!" Everybody exclaimed behind them.

They both turn to them, and there she was. Lucy Lane, herself.

Lena have heard things of the woman from Kara and Alex. But mostly from Kara and the kind of relationship they had before the hero met the CEO. Lena looks at the woman from head to toe. She's shorter than Lena, and hot as hell that's for sure.

Lena crossed her arms and turns to Kara, who still looking at the woman that just arrived with a weird look on her face. Lena clears her throat and watch Kara blink a few times before turning to her with that  _ 'sorry' _ smile.

Lena is not mad. She's just surprised and a bit annoyed. She's not jealous either. She's not jealous at all. The way the small woman turns to look at Kara from head to toe and the way she bites her lip after. That doesn't get Lena raging in the inside and want to explode. Not even how oblivious Kara is being at the way the woman is looking at her. Not at all.

After greeting and hugging everybody Lucy walks to them, ignoring Lena completely.

"Kara!"

"Lucy! Welcome home!"

Lucy goes for a hug. Kara hugs the small woman back. Lena clears her throat after she sees that hug last a bit longer than necessary. When the pair step back from the hug, she doesn't miss the way Lucy's hand linger a bit longer on Kara’s biceps. She doesn't blame Lucy. Her girlfriend has big guns, and when she flex… damn. But still, what's up with that. She's the one who's supposed to touch Kara like that. Nobody else. Lena needs to calm down, she knows that. But meeting her girlfriend's ex lover? How is that supposed to go exactly?

Lena locks eyes with Lucy. The woman looks at Lena like she knows what's going through her mind, like she's trying to figure her out as well. Lena raise an eyebrow at her, like daring her to say something. What Lena doesn't expect next is a soft smile and a hug from the the other brunette.

"Lena Luthor! It's finally nice to meet you!"

Lena freeze for a second, not knowing what to do. She looks at Kara and the blonde just look so happy with a big smile on her face. Lena hugs the smaller woman awkwardly, not wanting to make it more weird than it already is. For her at least.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you as well, Ms Lane."

"Oh, please! Call me Lucy. I've been wanting to meet you, I've heard a lot about you."

"I've heard a lot about you as well… Lucy." Lena said, raising an eyebrow and looking at her girlfriend who is now smiling awkwardly.

"Hmm, i see." Lucy looks at Kara.

Kara opens her mouth a few times to say something but nothing comes out, her eyes wide open like she finally noticed how Lucy is looking at her.

Kara knows that look. She have seen it a lot of times when Lucy wanted her. Kara looks back at Lena who is looking at Lucy with her eyebrow up like if there's a lot going through her mind. What is she supposed to do? It's already an awkward situation, kind of.

Lena is here. Who she loves with all her heart. With who she wants to get married and have kids in the future. With who she wants to spend the rest of her life with. The woman who makes her so hard with just a touch or a look. Who makes Kara feel so good that it feels like she doesn't need anything or anybody else.

And here is Lucy, her ex...something. looking like she's ready to make an inappropriate comment and tease the hell out of her.

Watching the two women right there looking at her, she doesn't know what to do so before anyone says anything, Kara hugs Lucy again with a 'welcome home' and walks fast to the kitchen to check on the lasagna. Leaving Lena and Lucy watching her go.

Lucy turns back to Lena, the CEO does the same.

"So… are you treating her right?" The former director ask.

Lena rolls her eyes.

There it is.

"Of course, i am. I love her more than anything."

"Good. Because if you hurt her, I will-"

"Yes, yes. You will kill me and make my body disappear. I've heard that already from Alex. So, let me tell you what i told her. I love Kara, and all i want is to make her happy."

Lucy nods and looks at Kara who is taking out a big lasagna from the oven with her bare hands. "I'm glad she finally found someone who can make her happy. She's been through a lot. She deserves the world."

"That she does." Lena responds, looking at the love of her life.

"One more question."

Lena takes a deep breath and turns to Lucy again.

"Yes?"

"Are you keeping her satisfied?"

Lena blinks a few time. "What?"

"Are you keeping her satisfied? Kara have always been very active, very energetic in that department. It's a very important thing for her, even if she doesn't want to admit it." Lucy whispers.

She wasn't expecting that from Lucy either. She doesn't even know how to react to that kind of question or what to say.

She loves making Kara feel good, and do her best to satisfied the blonde, that's for sure. Kara loves sex, the CEO have noticed that since they started dating. But the blonde never said how important that physical connection is to her.

It's been a week almost two since they last had sex. Lena has been busy, feeling tired and a bit moody. When the blonde gets home Lena is even already in bed knocked out or just say that she's not in the mood, and all Kara does is cuddle her. That's their favorite thing to do, specially after a long day. Now that she's thinking so hard about it, she knows she have heard Kara in the bathroom a few times, dealing with it herself.  _ It's really been a while,huh? _

"I-I , yeah. I've been trying my best to keep her satisfied. No complains so far." Lena responds and laugh awkwardly.  _ Why am i even responding this kind of stuff to this woman. _

"Good. Now… if you, sometime want to spice things up, give me a call." Lucy smirks, and winks at Lena before turning to walk to the others setting up some games.

Lena doesn't know what to think or what to say, so she just watch Lucy walk away.  _ What the hell just happened.  _ She shakes her head and walks to the kitchen where her girlfriend is. With a fork in hand ready to eat the entire lasagna.

"Hey, there's more people here, you know." Lena smile softly at her.

"I know, but i just want a little piece to know how it turned out."

Kara is about to cut a piece with the fork but Lena stops her, taking the fork out of her hand. The hero turn to her with the famous pout on her face.

"Later, when we set the table and everyone sits down." Lena said, kissing Kara on the lips so she could stop pouting. Kara kiss her back, both hands on her waist holding her closer. Lena steps back when she feels Kara’s tongue asking for more. Lena looks at her in the eyes before saying, "I'm sorry"

Kara frowns. "For what, baby?"

"For not… for not letting you touch me these few days. For not taking care of you like you love. Making you relax, making you feel good. I'm sorry."

"Hey, baby. It's ok.  You've been busy with the new projects and the whole remodeling the company. I get it, so don't be sorry."

"It's been two weeks, Kara."

"Yes, i know, but we both been busy. Snapper is been driving me crazy, and villains don't like vacations apparently. And you… you've been trying to do everything you can to help people. Working hard everyday, trying new ways to make this a better place for everyone, which i love. So don't be sorry for that, please. We will have time to relax,  take a vacation even. And also… you know." Kara said, blushing pulling Lena closer to hug her.

Lena loves watching her blush when they talk about stuff like this. About how much she loves Lena and how proud of her she is. Also about sex. All the things they have done in the bedroom and Kara still as adorable when it comes to talking about it. She knows Kara, she can sense the blonde tense and a bit frustrated, and Lena now knows why, even if Kara doesn't want to admit it like Lucy said.

"I love you so much." Lena whispers, kissing the top of Kara's head.

"I love you too, baby."

"So, talking about… you know. Lucy said something… wild, i guess is the word?

Kara groans. She knows Lucy and the comments she can make to try and tease her.

"What did she say?"

"She said something about spicing things up…" Lena said, trying to hold her laughter watching Kara turn red like a tomato.

"W-what? I don't… why… what does she mean?"

"Ooh, i bet you know what she means." Lena said, laughing this time.

Kara keeps blushing and groans, trying to cover her face on Lena's neck. It makes Lena laugh harder.

"Kara, relax."

"Why does she have to be like this!"

"Calm down, it's ok."

"It's not! She just… being a tease, don't listen to her."

"Maybe i should."

"Lena!" Kara whines.

"I'm kidding!" Lena keeps laughing.

When both of them calm down they look at each other. Kara moves to kiss her girlfriend softly before hugging her.

"I love you, so much. You are the only one i need." She whispers on Lenas ear.

"You are the only one for me as well. You ruined me for anybody else, Kara Danvers."

After kissing a few more time, they move back to the living room telling everybody that the food is ready. They all move to the table and start eating. Kara eating half of the food, of course. It was a good night. Getting to know Lucy better. And hearing her stories of while she was away and how much she misses everybody. Lena doesn't miss how her eyes move from Kara to Lena a few times, with that soft smile on her face. Like she's happy about the couple. Kara noticed and blush but smile, taking Lena's hand and kissing the back of it.

After the night is over, everybody goes home. Leaving the couple to finally relax. They clean up a little, take a relaxing shower and get to bed. While cuddling Lena can feel Kara still a little tense and can almost hear Kara thinking. She raise her head from her girlfriend's chest and looks at her, crinkle between her eyebrows and staring at the ceiling. She's thinking too hard.

"What's in your mind, darling?" Lena ask. One of her hands on Kara’s abs making weird patterns, trying to calm her down.

"A lot of stuff, to be honest."

"You want to talk about it?"

Kara sighs. "I don't know."

"Whenever you are ready, my love."

"I just… i love you so much. And i don't want to lose you." Kara ask.

"Kara, you are not going to lose me."

Kara looks at Lena in the eyes for a moment. She takes a deep breath before opening her  mouth to say something, or try to. Lena, like the patient woman that she is, waits for Kara to speak.

"I'm not gonna lie. I'm a bit scared about the future."

"Why?"

"Well… do you want a family in the future? Do you want to get marry? Do you see us together? I know we joke about it and all but we never talked about it."

"Kara, of course i see us together in the future. Don't you?"

"I do! I really do! It's just… we've been dating for so long and it's been amazing. I spend the best days when I'm with you. Waking up next to you, cooking for you, making you relax after a long day. I love you more and more every single day, Lena. What I'm trying to say is that… I'm ready. To take the next step, with you."

"Which is?"

"I-I don't know… i just feel ready. I've never had this before, so i really don't know what comes next.

 

Lena sighs, softly. She doesn't know either. But what she knows for sure is that she just need a little more time for whatever step they decide to make.

"Thank you for talking to me and telling me how you feel. I love you." They kiss softly before Lena pulls back to look at her again. "I love you so much, more than anything. I want you to know that. But babe, I'm in a hard position right now. With the company, fixing Lex mess and all. I feel like i'm not ready yet, to take whatever step is next. I see my future with you, i always did. Even before we were girlfriends. Buying a house, marriage, kids, buying a minivan, and all that crazy and amazing stuff. But right now… I'm not ready for that. I need a little more time."

Lena is ready to see Kara’s face fall, and to see disappointment on her face. But what she gets is a soft smile and eyes looking at her with nothing but love and understanding. What did she do to deserve this.

"Hey, i get it. It's ok if you are not ready. I don't want to rush things and force you to do anything. I'll wait for you, to be ready. To start a life together. Even though we are already halfway there."

That makes both of them laughs.Neither of them know when they ended up living together. With Lena always asking Kara to stay or  Kara being tired after a long day of saving people and the excuse that her apartment was too far. It just happened.  And it's the best thing ever.

"Thank you for understanding. I love you so much."

Lena kisses Kara. The blonde not wasting any time deepening the kiss, making both of them moan. Lena biting Kara’s lower lip, and sliding her hand down to the boxer briefs cupping her girlfriend's cock. But Kara stops her before Lena tries to pull them down.

"Lena, i know you are tired after a long day. Also, after the party for Lucy which I'm still sorry for, i know i should have called. I really was planning on having good night in with you but it was all last minute and I'm sorry. I promise i wi-" Kara rambles but Lena shush her.

"I want to. And also, i told you i wasn't mad so stop apologizing. But please, call me next time, ok?" She said, taking her hand and sliding it inside Kara’s boxers, squeezing and stroking her cock a bit. Kara bites her lip holding her moan.

"I-I promise. I promise."

"Now, let me show you how much i missed you."

Lena gets on top of her, moving the sheets so she can see and touch Kara's body better. She starts kissing Kara’s neck down to her chest. _ Thanks Rao, Kara doesn't like wearing a shirt to sleep. _

Kara moans, while Lena sucks on her breast, biting the nipple just how Kara likes it.

"Mmm, i missed you too."

Lena keeps going down her body, sucking on Kara’s abs, even though she knows she can't leave a mark, but she loves doing it anyways. When she gets to Kara’s boxers, she can see the blonde’s cock, so hard and ready. Lena looks at Kara before pulling the boxers down and off, freeing the cock.

"This hard already, huh?"

"I'm always so hard for you." Kara said moaning and looking down at Lena stroking her cock slowly with a smirk on her face.

Lena tease the head with her tongue, making Kara groan in pleasure. Then she sucks on it but not taking it all in her mouth, still teasing.

"Lena, please." Kara begs holding her girlfriend by the hair trying to push her down. Lena chuckles before opening her mouth taking it almost all in, down her throat. Kara moans loudly. Lena takes it all out and then in her mouth again. She does that a few times, watching Kara enjoying it, if the look on her face is something to go by.

She take it in her mouth one last time feeling the head of it on her throat, and swallows around it. She keeps sucking and stroking the base.

"Fuck! Oh, baby, keep going!" Kara moans, moving her hips up, but not too hard.

Lena takes it out of her mouth and keep stoking Kara. Lena moves up to straddle her, taking Kara’s cock to her pussy. Thank God, she sleeps naked. One because she gets hot at nights and two… well, it's easier to do stuff like this and not do so much work.

Lena is so wet. Kara can feel it on the head of her dick. She holds Lena by the hips and to help her a bit. Lena takes the cock and put it in her slowly, moaning because of how good it feels.

"Rao! You are so wet." Kara groans feeling her girlfriend's tight pussy around her cock.

"And ready for you, baby."

Lena starts moving slowly, first. Enjoying the feeling of her lover inside her.

"Mmm, Kara…"

"Just like that, baby. You feel so fucking good."

And with that Lena keeps riding her lover's cock, moving a bit faster every time. That until they are going at it like crazy. Kara moving her hips up harder and faster while Lena rides her like if her life depends on it. One of Kara’s hand move to play with Lena's clit making the CEO almost cum. Almost. Kara smack her ass, knowing how much she loves it. Also that's like a signal to know how close Kara is.

"Lena! Baby, i'm close."

"Me too."

Kara turns them around and open Lena's legs wider and starts fucking her so hard and fast that the headboard of the bed starts hitting the wall.

"Oh my God! Yes! Kara, make me cum,  please baby, make me cum!"

Kara keeps going, not stopping at all. She starts whispering how much she loves Lena's pussy and how much she loves fucking her. That does it for Lena. After a few more thrust she's cumming all over Karas cock. Kara holds it back, waiting for her girlfriend to finish, before pulling out and strokes herself two more times, cumming all over Lena's breast and stomach. It was a lot, but Lena loves it.

They both try to catch their breath after they are done. Kara leans down to kiss Lena hard, making Lena moan. Rao, she loves making her moan so much.

"I love you." The blonde whispers on Lena's lips.

"I love you, darling."

Kara stands up to look for a towel and clean Lena up. Lena can see that the blonde is still a bit hard. So, when Kara finish cleaning her up, Lena takes her hand to push her down to the bed again.

"Round two?"

Kara chuckles. "I'm ready."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tumblr. MV39

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, leave some kudos, and comment what was your favorite part or if you liked it(or not) Tell me what you think of it. I would really like to know. ;)


End file.
